


Slytherins Do it Best

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron discovers that the cruciatus curse has nothing on the pain of watching Harry become Slytherin's eager bitch
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Slytherin Students, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Slytherins Do it Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mctabby's [Summary Suckathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/226737.html).

The sounds of his best friend kicking and screaming and being dragged into the room caught Ron’s attention. _Fuck… not Harry!_ he thought. 

Goyle, who had been casting and recasting the Cruciatus curse on him, stopped and turned to watch Bulstrode and Crabbe deliver Harry to Malfoy. If he weren‘t bound, spread-eagled to the floor, Ron would try his escape now - but he knew it would be useless, and would only bring more pain upon himself. 

“Pleasure seeing you here, Potter,” Malfoy spat, his eyes sizing him up like prey, or perhaps similar to the way Crabbe and Goyle would salivate over food they couldn’t get to. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Harry replied, glaring. 

“Is it really?”

Harry nodded.

“We’ll just see about that,” Malfoy said, raising one carefully manicured eyebrow. “Strip him.”

“No!” Ron screamed out, just in time for Parkinson to hit him with a lip locking curse. She dropped down behind him, resting his head in her lap and forcing him to watch Harry stripped.

Ron struggled against Parkinson’s hold and closed his eyes only to find them forced open by yet another charm. Harry now stood naked before him, facing Malfoy who motioned for him to come closer. Harry did as asked and soon found himself in Malfoy’s lap facing Ron, riding his cock and screaming out his name. 

Ron winced. It hurt to see this. It hurt even more to see Harry get passed on to Crabbe and Goyle who fucked him at the same time, pure ecstasy evident on his face. And then from there it was Zabini’s turn - he wrapped a tie around Harry’s throat and yanked on it until Harry was nearly blue in the face as he fucked him. But Harry seemed to enjoy every last minute of it.

What was even worse though was the fact that Harry couldn’t seem to get enough and was throwing himself at any Slytherin who entered the room. His moans loud and his thrusts eager. Ron was absolutely horrified, especially when he found himself turned on at his best friend’s wanton display; when he found his own cock straining for release. 

Parkinson noticed as Ron began shifting more, his trousers tight against his groin. “Want to be our bitch too, do you?” she asked, moving to remove his trousers. Ron’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. “I think you’re lying. I think you want to come. I think you want to be fucked into oblivion.” And with that Parkinson lowered herself onto Ron’s cock and rode him until he came. 

Disappointed at how quick that was, Parkinson cast a charm to make him hard again, and yet another to prevent him from coming. Bored with watching Harry get fucked, Malfoy sauntered over and whispered something in Parkinson’s ear before positioning himself at Ron’s rear, fucking him raw. He turned his head to look away from the two Slytherins only to find Harry next to him, every orifice filled, still as eager as ever, and the spunk of several Slytherins coating his body. 

Ron would much prefer the Cruciatus over this display. It would be far less painful.


End file.
